Weezer
Weezer is a rock band formed in 1992 in Los Angeles. The original Line-up included Rivers Cuomo on lead guitar and vocals, Matt Sharp on bass, Jason Cropper on rhythm guitar, and Patrick Wilson on drums. Jason left in 1993 and was replaced by Brian Bell the same year. The band released The Blue Album in 1994 and had success. Their second album, Pinkerton was not as critically or commercially successful. Matt left the band in 1998 to persue in his own band, The Rentals, and he was replaced by Mikey Welsh. In 2001, Weezer released The Green Album which was successful. Mikey unexpectedly quit due to a mental breakdown and was replaced by Scott Shriner. As of now, Weezer has 11 studio albums, 6 extended plays, a compilation album, and a DVD. RIYL * Ozma * XTC * The Raspberries * New MaximumDonkey Band Members Current *Rivers Cuomo - Lead Vocals and Guitar *Brian Bell - Rhythm Guitar *Scott Shriner - Bass *Patrick Wilson - Drums Former *Matt Sharp - Bass (1992-1998) *Mikey Welsh - Bass (1998-2001) *Jason Cropper - Rythme Guitar (1992-1993) Includes Members of * The Rentals * The Special Goodness * Space Twins * The Rivers Cuomo Band * Homie * Avant Garde Band Biography One of the bands credited with founding the emo subgenre (not to be confused with Emo Phillips who also released records, but of a much, much different nature), Weezer's been around for quite some time. There have been some band lineup changes and public falling-outs (particularly between Rivers Cuomo and Matt Sharp). They're one of the rare bands with lots of hit singles as well as critical acclaim. Discography Albums # Weezer (Blue) (1994) # Pinkerton (1996) # Weezer (Green) (2001) # Maladroit (2002) # Make Believe (2005) # Weezer (Red) (2008) # Raditude (2009) # Hurley (2010) # Everything Will Be Alright in the End (2014) # Weezer (White) (2016) # Pacific Daydream (2017) Compilation Albums # Death to False Metal (2010) Video Albums #Weezer - Video Capture Device: Treasures From The Vault 1991 - 2002 (2004) EPs # The Good Life (1997) # The Lion And The Witch (2002) # Island In The Sun # Winter Weezerland (2005) # It's Christmas Time With Weezer (2008) # ...Happy Record Store Day! (2010) Singles * "Undone (The Sweater Song)" * "Buddy Holly" * "Say It Ain't So" * "El Scorcho" * "The Good Life" * "Pink Triangle" * "Hash Pipe" * "Island In The Sun" * "Photograph" * "Dope Nose" * "Keep Fishin'" * "Beverly Hills" * "We Are All on Drugs" * "Perfect Situation" * "This Is Such A Pity" * "Pork And Beans" * "Troblemaker" * "The Greatest Man Who Ever Lived (Varitions Of Shaker Hymn)" * "Dreamin" * "(If You're Wondering If I Want You To) I Want You To" * "I'm Your Daddy" * "Represent" * "Memories" * "Hang On" * "Back to the Shack" * "Cleopatra" * "Da Vinci" * "Thank God for Girls" * "Do You Wanna Get High?" * "King of the World" * "Feels Like Summer" * "Happy Hour" Appears On Compilations * DGC Rarities Vol. 1 * A Different Shade Of Green * Where Is My Mind * Hear You Me! * A Benefit For Petra Haden Soundtracks * Mallrats * Angus * WWF Tough Enough 2 Mix CDs * I'm a Wound and a Sword, A Victim and an Executioner * Plastic Music Exchange 2006 - Djerrid * Everyone's a Super Hero * No One to Criticize Me Now *Words Can Crush Things That Are Unseen * 10 Songs for Lazy Summer Afternoons, Vol. 2 * Because I'm Sad Radio Shows Further Reading * Wikipedia Page Category:Artists